The Technicalities of Killing
by XXOceanBlueXX
Summary: -AU- The four fairy courts have never gotten along. But in order to stop a bloodthirsty assassin from wreaking mayhem on their kingdoms, they must work together. But the secrets of the court are not so easily thwarted.


**I do not own Naruto. This will be a short fic, probably about five chapters long. There are no pairings, because I'm really bored with romance. There will be moments, but no definite pairings with no definite ending or beginning to them. In case you get confused winter is Hinata, Summer is Naruto, Spring is Sakura and Autumn is Gaara.**

**OooOooO**

The woman had the darkest raven hair you would have ever seen. Her smile was equally dark, and though it was often friendly, there was something dangerous about her eyes. She wore a dress that was almost blindingly white, and in her hand a scepter of ice. Her eyes flicked once over the meeting room before she sat down.

"I'm early, it seems."

Behind her a brown wolf growled.

Across the table another person appeared. The King of Autumn was an intimidating figure with his dark red hair, black rimmed eyes and indifferent expression on his face. She didn't fear him, but she was wary. Autumn had rumors from his past, rumors of bloodlust and killing that surpassed most of what she had heard in the world of fey.

"Winter." He nodded out of courtesy and sat down.

The third to appear was spring. She was beautiful, far more than any of the other fey spring court before her. Her pink hair was long, her eyes a vibrant green. Her forehead was high (something she would kill you for mentioning.)

Looks were so deceptive, mused Winter. Spring may look like a fragile beauty but in truth she was cold and ruthless. She and Spring had never clashed, in fact, they got along well enough when they weren't stabbing each other in the back. The four courts could never really be friends. It was an established rule since she was young and trained to take over that such a thing wasn't possible.

Summer was late as usual. The blonde never catered well to any rules. The rebellious and disobedient fey didn't conform to anything, and being on time was something not even the High Queen could make him do.

"I see you couldn't make it on time." Spring growled angrily across the table as he took his seat. He merely smiled at her.

"Did you miss me, Sakura?" He asked eggingly. "I suppose you couldn't wait to see my face again."

"Why you…" The pinkette looked at him with feral eyes that desired to kill.

Naruto merely smiled.

"Order, people, order!" The voice carried across from the other side of the room to see the High Queen making her entrance. Far older and wiser, she had dealt with their spats before and had little to no tolerance for them.

"Can we have at least one meeting where we all don't kill each other? I tire easily of it." High Queen Tsunade took her seat at the head of the table.

"There are better things for us to do. Like catch ourselves a dangerous assassin who wants nothing more than to bring us all to destruction." Her eyes flashed. "Which is exactly why we've been called here today."

"An assassin?" Autumn inquired with some amusement. "Since when has an assassin been able to defeat the four courts and high branches?" Behind him his apprentice snorted with barely held contempt.

"Since his name has been Uchiha Sasuke."

The room paused a moment. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed deadly. He wasn't a fairy, only a human man who had sold himself to revenge. To be threatened by him was a danger that would have to be reckoned with caution. People like him gave no regard to humanity, to life, to the rules.

"And we can't just hunt him down and kill him?" Summer asked angrily. "I'd do it for free, My Lady, if it brought him down." The laughing blue eyes were rarely serious, but when they were they were terrifying.

"Calm down Naruto." Hinata finally spoke up. "Gaara is right. An assassin has never been able to take us all down -" She faltered a minute, thinking about the man that had almost taken out all of the courts before. The brother of Sasuke had gotten to three of the courts before being stopped. He was eventually killed by the Autumn King, and Sasuke sought revenge, even if it was a revenge that came cold.

"We should have killed him after we killed Itachi." Naruto grumbled.

"For once I agree with Naruto. He should have died long ago." Sakura added.

"Can we please stay on track?" Fumed Tsunade.

The table was silent again.

"Uchiha Sasuke didn't do anything to deserve the punishment of death after Itachi died. We couldn't just kill him. But now that he's a famed assassin we have all the right in the world to kill him, and we have to do it before he kills us first. The Black ops fey got wind of his plan, and yes, it is the four courts and high branch that he is after. But unfortunately he is too powerful for the Black ops fey. You four and your apprentices need to go in and do the job yourselves."

"What? My Lady, you can't be serious." Sakura was pale, almost death like at the mention of them having to work together. "We'll end up killing each other before we ever make any kind of progress."

"Then I suggest you learn to get along." Tsunade countered tersely. She was an unsympathetic Queen, which was why she was such a good ruler over them. Together they held more power over her, but it had always been an unofficial knowledge that they listened to her as their superior.

"My Lady, I don't mean to oppose you, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Hinata winched under the High Queen's harsh glare.

"My Queen, Naruto is impulsive and has some twisted vendetta against Sasuke, Sakura works best alone and used to love him, and Gaara…well we all _know _about him."

Gaara smirked.

"Think of it as a trust exercise." Tsunade replied in the same indifferent voice. "I care not how you do it, just so it's done."

And with that the meeting was called to a close.

**OooOooO**

Hinata moaned to herself as she paced the icy room of her castle. It was one made of snow and ice, and as the Queen of Winter she didn't feel it's effects. Others when they entered were chilled immediately, if they didn't catch hypothermia. Only the fey of winter could ever touch such a home.

Beside her the wolf smiled. She shot him a glare full of fury.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You'll have a swell time with Temari, Shikamaru and Ino." That brought the smile off of his face, and in a blink of an eye he changed back into a fairy.

All the courts had a future ruler that learned from the present King and Queen. They accompanied their mentors almost everywhere, and when one was killed or resigned the future fey would be ready.

Kiba Inuzuka was the future ruler for winter. His knack for turning into a wolf had once unnerved Hinata, but now she merely saw the benefits of it. No one thought too much of the wolf at the meetings and he was able to observe what she couldn't.

Kurenai had been the Queen before her. She had been killed in Itachi's attempt at a coup. Hinata had been very young when she died, so she hadn't known her very well. She knew that most rulers had a very strong bond with their mentors (present rulers included) she had simply been unlucky.

Anko had been the last for spring, and Kakashi for summer. Only Autumn had survived the ruthless attack. Asuma. He had resigned immediately afterwards, saying that he couldn't be the same ruler after such an event.

The rumor was that he had loved Kurenai, and couldn't get over her death. Hinata knew that it had been an extremely stupid decision by him. It was very dangerous for them to fall in love with each other.

Perhaps it had been best if she had never really known Kurenai.

"The others aren't so bad. Just Ino." Kiba complained. "She doesn't like me at all and I don't understand why."

Hinata shrugged. "Ino doesn't like…anyone really."

Even though he was a fairy, Kiba had an overall wolfish appearance. His hair was a shaggy brown like a dog, and his eyes were not at all the same eyes of a fairy. His teeth were those of an animal. Nobody knew what he really was, just that he was different and special.

_Hence he will one day rule._

Usually only fey who had special and unique abilities outside of the other fairy population were accepted as rulers. Hinata had the a peculiar power of being able to fly. That and the fact that ice naturally responded to her touch happened to be the reason she was where she was today.

Sakura was an excellent healer, and she could crush boulders with a hit. Her super strength made her feared. Gaara had complete control over sand and used force fields.

Naruto was extremely rare. A Jinchuuriki, he had the fox inside of him. Usually the Jinchuuriki were trained as assassins, but Naruto was the exception to the rule. His power of being able to grab on to wind currents and pull himself around with them, to walk on the ceiling and walls was something only he could do.

Besides his obvious avoidance of the rules, Naruto was a good ruler. He was just difficult to get along with.

_Not everyone is as fortunate as you. _Hinata chastised herself. She knew that Naruto's childhood had not always been a happy one.

"Get some sleep, Kiba." She sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be an extremely long day."

**OooOooO**

Under the silver of the moon Uchiha Sasuke made his way through the throngs of people. The black market was always very busy at night, at least it was for fey. Humans had it during the day time.

Even as a human, Sasuke was feared among the fey.

"What do you want?" The girl had two buns, ordinary brown hair and ordinary brown eyes. She dealt with weapons, and he needed a very special one that only she could get.

"Oh. Sasuke, it's you." She smirked at him. She could beat him, though he'd never admit it.

"Tenten, I'm looking for a very special knife."

**OooOooO**

**Well, there's chapter one. Like I said, it's going to be a short. Please leave a review!**


End file.
